A Star's Rose and a Robin's Angel
by Angelrose450
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUIL! I WILL, HOWEVER, I WILL EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED FROM LAST STORY! WILL MAKE PERFECT SENSE WITHOUT READING FIRST STORY! 10 years have past since Starfire was banished from the tower. When she is in needs her longlost friedns. Will Robin be u
1. Lives Are Lived

_After watching the ship fly into the sky, Robin realized what he had done. Letting a single tear from his eye, cold-hearted Robin turned to see three very sad Titians. He knew he was in for an earful._

_Cyborg was the first to break the uneasy silence, "I quit." he said sadly._

_Beast Boy, looking serious, said emotionless, "I quit, too."_

_Raven sighed and looked Robin straight in the eye, "You have no team left, I quit also."_

"_Y-You can't just quit. The city needs us." Robin tried to convince his broken-up team._

"_Starfire needed us, too." Cyborg said, and then turned to walk away._

"_One little mistake she made, Robin. How many times did you hurt her?" Beast- boy yelled, trying to hold back tears._

"_We can't stay after what you have done. YOU broke our team." Raven said, walking with Cyborg, and escorting a very sad and angry Beastboy to the door._

_Robin didn't take in what had all just happened, in fact, he was in denial. He thought his team could never be split up, that they were as tight as magnets attracting each other. They were magnets, only repelling one another._

_All Titians, including Robin, packed their things, and left the Tower._

_Years past, and lives were lived. Every Titian had there new place in the World. Cyborg, part time mechanic, part time high school football coach. The three stayed in touch for awhile. Raven went to collage and was expelled for almost blowing up the whole campus. She later, became a librarian enjoying the company of her books and her torn-up mind. Beastboy tried odd jobs for awhile; mowing lawns, babysitting, and even working at some restaurants. He soon settled to work at a major horse racing production. Once they lost contact with Raven, BB and Cyborg lost contact, too._

Cyborg came home from a game his varsity team had just lost. It was the last game of the season, and a huge uproar. He had even almost lost his job that night. His team was undefeated, until their last game. The game ended with the other team 52 and their team a lousy 8 points. He had yelled at the team and was on the verge of being fired. He had so much anger from 10 years ago, when Starfire left. He had always had a bead temper, until he met her. She taught him the meaning of life; To enjoy what you can. Everything she loved was taken away from her that single, May night.

"RIIIIIINNNNGGGG!" the sound of the phone bounced about the room. Cyborg slowly answered it.

"Hello?" he solemnly said.

"Hey Victor," A lady said. This lady's name was Lisa and was Cyborg's new girlfriend. She reminded him of Bee, who was the only one he knew he could truly be happy with. Victor was his REAL name, and the name he went by now.

"Hey baby," he answered into the phone

"I heard about your job. I'm so sorry. I know you wanted to be undefeated AGAIN for the 8th year in a row. I know! I'll take you out to see Freaky Scary Movie Monster Madness 384. Uh? Wouldn't you like that?" Lisa tried to make him feel better.

Cyborg sighed, "Okay, You know me two good. I HAVE seen Freaky Scary Movie Monster Madness 1 all the way to Freaky Scary Movie Monster Madness 383. I haven't seen the 384th one yet. Afterwards can we get pizza?" Victor now sounded happier.

"Anything to make my lovable, tin man happy." Lisa said sarcastically.

"Pick you up in 10 min." He happily said into the phone.

"Love ya."

"Love ya, too. Bye, bye." Cyborg set the phone down and left to change into casual clothes. He did not look his computer self, anymore. Modern machinery had helped him with this problem. He still had a motorized heart that gave him his tin man nickname. He grabbed his car keys, and went out the door.

Raven awoke the next morning, to her alarm clock. She silently got up, dressed and out of the house. Her house was actually a small one, squished up against two huge buildings. The house was a cute yellow, with pine green shutters. It consisted of a bathroom, her room, a kitchen, living space, a computer room, and an attic.

Raven traveled down the street, walking. She turned the corner and continued walking.

"Hello Raven." An old lady on the street waved and said, giving her cats some food. Raven smiled and nodded to her. Now, Raven's powers were so out of control,

She could hardly talk without blowing something up. She kept going down the street, until she came to a large building on the left which read, "Ocala's Local Library." It was an old looking brown with automatic doors.

She unlocked the door and went inside. She went about putting books away, which were retuned sometime the night before. She went through the stack until she came to one book in particular, The ways of the Other Worlds. She looked in the contents for Tameran. Once found, she flipped to the designated page which was ironically Starfire's lucky number, 88. On the page it was information about the Tameran's lifestyle and culture. On the last page of the particular chapter, it told of the royal family. On the right side was a picture of a baby Starfire dressed up. Raven missed Starfire horribly. She was constantly thinking about her. So much, she could hardly meditate. Her powers were out of control and her voice was lost. It was unlikely to return.

After placing all the books in the correct place, she put her "Closed" sign, to an "Open" one. She sat down at her desk, and read in the quiet Library; an hour after, people started showing up. At noon, there would be a clown to come in and have "Story Time"

At 11:30, she decided to clean up the kids section. She put down her book, only to see a young, brunette child staring at her

"Hello Kyrie." Raven said quietly. Kyrie was a young girl, the age of six. She idolized Raven, and Raven didn't mind it. Her mother hated her, but Raven loved the kid. Kyrie was probably the only person she could hold a real conversation with.

"Who's reading at story time, Mrs. Raven." The curious girl asked.

"A clown" Raven said, walking to the kids section.

"AWWW man, I hate clowns. They are freaky. Who REALLY wants to have a white face with red, orange, yellow, green, blue, AND purple hair?" the girl followed her.

Raven had to laugh," One who gets paid money."

Kyrie laughed, too, "Okay, so MAYBE I would do it for money. I want the new soccer playing Barbie."

"Well, kids are here, let's get them situated and find a book."

"Okay!" Kyrie happily said as she followed Raven.

The kids were all sitting, and they decided to read, One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish. Of coarse, all the kids knew all the words to the book, so when the clown read it, you could her 20 tiny voices reading along with him.

Raven stood listening to the book, watching Kyrie. She had never been able to tell why Kyrie liked her so.

Beast Boy had just finished exercising a horse. He didn't know his name, but the horse was a gelding, had average movement, and an average look to him. He was a sorrel with two white socks in the back legs and a blaze on his face.

"Garfield, breeze McBeth. I want to look at him move. How does he feel?" the trainer yelled at Beastboy, who was now, Garfield.

_SO his name is McBeth?_ Beastboy thought answering the commands and questions. "He feels average." Garfield said, setting the horse up to breeze. A breeze was a light run used to see a horse's movement, speed, and the time it would take to run a certain length.

"I figured." The trainer mumbled.

After breezing the horse, McBeth, Garfield was instructed to walk him down, and give him to his groom. Each horse had an exercise rider, a jockey, and a groom. Each exercise rider, jockey and groom had a list of what horses they were instructed to take care of and when.

While walking, Garfield started to let his mind wander.

He really enjoyed his line of work. He rode good horses, was learning to be a jockey, and had his own horse. His horse was a beautiful bay (A bay horse is a horse with a brown coat with black legs, tail, and mane) and HER name was Starfire. Boy, did he miss the REAL Starfire. He always wondered what she would be doing at a time like this; Taking care of Angel, marrying Evan, or maybe she wasn't even on Tameran. Anyway, there would be know way to know.

BB's horse had Two Aqua eyes and she had a spot on the side that looked like a star. She also had her front right and back left leg white, up to her knee and hock. On the front left, and back right, she had a white spot on her knee and gaskin. She was a pretty mover, and fast too. Garfield first, had to afford getting a trainer, and learn to be a jockey before he could race the filly. He had high hopes for his girl.

The walking ended, and he was headed for his list.

"Wonders Wide. Check. Revolutionary Seabiscut. Check. Entomology. Check. Ha! McBeth, Check." He said to himself checking off the horses name and talking to himself.

"Lets see. Next is, Diversify Me." He read off. He looked around until he found the name plate. He walked to the already saddled horse, and slipped on the bridle. He carefully walked the horse out of the extremely large red, brick barn, and got on. He headed for the outside ring, his mind still wondering.

**HEY EVERYONE! I'm sooo excited about this story. I think I'm better, now. I'm taking longer to describe things and using A LOT of adjectives. I'm trying my best to keep everyone in their character. I know in _How Long Is Forever_, they have WAY different professions, but I wanted to put my own twist on. Also, sorry this chapter was sad, the story WILL END HAPPILY, I promise. Anyway, I'm going to try to work hard and get a chapter up EVERY Sunday, so be ready for that. I watched the new TT Epi. I LOVED it! I cried at the end, though. I thought Red Star was cute! I wish he didn't have to die, though. I also wish that Red Star had kissed Starfire on the cheek or Robin could have hugged Star at the end., Either or. Anyway, the next chapter will have ALL about what's happening to Robin and Star. I'm going to make sure there is A LOT more action in this fanfic. **

**TTFN (Ta Ta For Now)**

**-Angelrose450**


	2. Hearts Have Never Forgotten

The now 12 year old Angel woke up in the dark. She yawned and stumbled to a table. Upon the table, she could feel, were matches. She carefully light a match and searched the ceiling for a lantern. She finally found one and lit it. She did this around the room, lighting up to 7 lanterns. _7 more matches wasted_, she thought. She looked around the worn out room. It was small, and VERY dirty. It was a dungeon with only a shelf and a pantry, on each wall to the side of her, built into it. To the right corner was a table with old paper plates and matches on it. In the back, left corner was two sheets and piles of ugly clothes on the floor. The sheets were her and her mother's beds. The clothes were the families'. On the back, right corner was a bed, laying on it, her father. She finally came to the corner to the left, her drawings. Her mother had worked years for those drawing sets. Angel treasured them with her life.

"Uh" Evan, her father grunted, trying to lift his head.

"Oh, daddy!" Angel ran over and let him rest his head on her lap. She felt his head and realized he still had the fever he had had for months now. He had come home from the war, in loss. He had infected cuts and scrapes. Some, needed stitches, but the family had no money to pay for them. She fluffed his pillows and gently put his head back on it. She ran to the pantry and opened it up. She grabbed a jug of water and cloths. She went to the shelf and grabbed some an alcohol jar. She again, returned to the position with her dad resting his head on her lap. She slowly put the alcohol from the jar, to the cloth, to his wounds. She first, brushed on his stomach, which had 4 slices on it. She moves to his arm which was only scraped. Then, to his forehead, it was the scratch that needed stitches. While putting on the alcohol, Angel could hear slight moans from her father. She felt bad, and afterwards, she made his gulp half the jug of water. She returned his head to the pillow and watched him fall asleep.

Just a couple minutes after her father fell asleep, Starfire walked into the room carrying food and another jug of water.

"How's he doing today, baby?" Starfire asked, obviously talking about Evan.

"Sorry Mama, he still has a fever. Got any food?" She asked nervously.

"Eat some bread quickly," Star said, handing her some bread and water, "then get dressed for work." Starfire silently walked up for Evan, and gently kissed him on the lips. Starfire wasn't as badly dressed as her husband, Evan or her daughter, Angel. She was wearing a beautiful lavender dress down to her ankles. It was very form fitting and showed all the right curves of her perfect frame. She had another daughter, too. A much snobbier one than Angel. She had another husband and is a month pregnant with another child. She still never forgot about Robin, or that May night. She glanced over at Angel eating quickly. She looked specially at her neck, remembering Robin grabbing it fiercely when Angel was only two years old.

"MAMA!" yelled her very annoying daughter, Julia.

"Coming Julia." Starfire rolled her eyes at her daughter. "Angel, hurry up and meet me on my throne. See ya later." She quickly walked out to door answering the ankle-bitter.

"Mama, I'm tired of my old horse doll, can we get a new one?" Julia wailed at her mother. Julia had long black hair to the middle of her abdomen. She had her father's hair, but she also had had her mother's jade, green eyes. Starfire was ashamed of those eyes. She was ashamed of the whole situation. It all started because Starfire and Evan couldn't be together. Starfire was only 14 at the time. Her first love, Evan, and her weren't allowed to be married. So, they rebelled by having Angel. Starfire never regretted that, even if it did lead to the life she was now living.

"Well? Can we?" Starfire's thoughts floated back to reality.

"Julia, we only bought that horse for you two days ago. It was the most expensive one." Star tried to reason with her.

"SO? That was only ONE color, there are four more I don't have." The child complained.

Star sighed at the lost battle, "Okay, but in an hour, kk?" she tried to smile.

"Okay." The baby seemed satisfied.

Angel finished eating and getting dressed. She let herself out of the room and followed down the hall. On each side of the hall were mirrors. While walking, Angel stole a second to look at herself. Her strait, blonde baby hair, molded into her perfectly curled brown hair. Her mixed turquoise eyes settled into a dark aqua. Today, she wore an old yellow shirt/short dress. It went down to her knees and she wore a rope belt to hold the bagginess to her skinny waist. She continued down the long hall, until the throne doors. She sighed, but stepped in.

She walked into a common situation. Starfire and her forced-to-be husband were kissing, her mother obviously trying to get away. Angel looked away of what would happen next. The more Starfire struggled, the more the King, RobertMori'd, forced Starfire to kiss him. Finally, Starfire got way yelling the word, "Stop!" and coming out with a bloody lip.

"Kori!" the king yelled.

"The slave is here, I must tell her, her assignment for the day before we go out with Julia." Star, or Kori, replied wiping her mouth and signaling Angel to go outside the door.

"You okay?" were Angels first words as the door slammed shut.

"Ya fine, follow me." Star ordered walking fast.

Back inside the throne, King RobertMori'd was talking to his body guard.

"The only way I can get Kori to actually kiss me is to destroy her family." He muttered, almost agitated.

"Yes Sir!" The guard agreed.

"Let's start with the daughter. She will leave on her own free will if she didn't have….." the king was thinking out loud.

"Ha! Her father! She child will leave is something would happen to her father Mwah ha-ha Mwah ha-ha!" the king evilly laughed conjuring up the perfect plan.

"We just opened up a new hotel. I would like you to work there, Angel. It will be a good experience. I was hopping you could make friend with the other servant kids that I have assigned working here. All you will do is be a maid to clean up the rooms. It will be a clean environment so I decided you should have this." Starfire explained handing a wrapped gift to her beloved daughter.

Angel didn't hesitant to open it. The only gifts she got was on her Christmas and rarely her birthday. Angel finished unwrapping only to find a pair of tight blue jeans and a bright aqua shirt with engraving on the right upper-hand side reading: "AngelRoseBoreane'z (first row), Hotel Mori'd (second row), Cleaning Maid (third row)" .

At first Angel was speechless, letting a smile float to her lips. "THANK YOU MAMA!" she finally yelled running into her mother's arms.

"You're welcome my Angel." She smiled and hugged her daughter back.

"I have to go with Robert and Julia, quickly change. I will buy more pants and shirts for you uniform. Love you and see ya later." She gently kissed her daughter on her cheek then quickly walked away.

Angel looked around the newly built hotel. It wasn't open for costumers, yet. Tomorrow was opening day. She was in the manager's office. The manager was named LisaDromi'a and someone Angel grew up around. She was a nice woman; her mother often gave her the best jobs. Her office was small but only had a desk so it was comfortable. She found bathroom right next door and changed clothes. She looked at her new self. Her jeans fit just right. Her shirt was perfect, too. She stared at her name on the shirt. She finally had a REAL job.

"Angel?" Lisa knocked at the door. Angel open the door to she her short, black headed, purple eyed, boss. "You're mother told me you are working here, right this way please."

Angel followed her past numerous doors with numbers on them. Then, she came out of the one hall and into the lobby. To the left, behind the cash register, was a room which read, "Supply room". Lisa led her in and showed her, her cleaning supplies. Next, she let another cleaning kid show Angel hat was needed to be done for her job.

Star sat in the back of her limo, with Robert's arm around her shoulder. Julia stuck her head out of the top of the limo, talking to every person she could see. Robert tried to talk to her, but like always, she answered in short words.

"How does the hotel look, today? Ready for opening day, tomorrow?" he asked casually.

"Looks fine, ready for tomorrow." She snapped looking out her window.

Robert rolled his eyes and tried again, "How is……EVAN today?" He took extra seconds to emphasize the name.

Starfire lashed her head around, staring him down. "He fine." She said returning to her window view.

The limo stopped and the driver helped Star out. Starfire looked at the toy store. They were on Tameran, but modern time had changed its appearance. It was still the purple color but with more cities. The population had grown from 2,000 people, to 10 thousand, and the numbers kept growing.

Inside the toy store Julia was picking out things she wanted.

"Can I have this daddy?" She questioned showing him a doll.

"Is there a more expensive one?" He asked her. Julia was so much a daddy's girl it made Starfire sick.

"No, this is the most expensive one." She said, smiling.

"Then we can get it." He agreed.

This went on for about half an hour before Starfire stopped it.

"I think this is enough stuff, Julia. How bout we go to lunch?"

"Okay"

They went up to the cashier and paid for the 600$ toys that was discounted to 300$ because of their rank in life. They once again rode the limonene to a nice, expensive place in town.

They got their normal seats and their normal food. Now, they never had to order. The servants knew what they each liked. Starfire made note to get two extra meals for Angel and Evan as she normally did.

The food came and the King, Queen, and Princess at normally, in silence.

The rain poured, making Richards suit soaked. He stood in silence. It was hours since the funeral, and Richard still stand at the grave. He looked at the fresh soil and many roses. Again and again he read the tomb:

_Bruce Wayne_

_Great Father_

_Loved Master_

_Beloved Protector_

Robin had little family left, especially now. Bruce wasn't his real father, but he felt like it. He felt like he wasn't an orphan. Even though Bruce was tough, he helped Richard make a man of himself. Until now.

It was ten years ago, that he banished his true love out of his life, out of his world. He loved her, but once he found out she had that baby, he was to mad to see it as just a mistake.

"Sir, it is getting cold, you will catch a cold." Alfred came from behind him with an umbrella.

Richard silently turned and walked back to the limo.

"What would you like to eat tonight, young Richard?" the limo driver (Alfred) asked.

"Have a Dillon go out and get me my usual at Lombre' Persi. Alfred? Will you be calling me master now that…?" He didn't finish the sentence.

"I suppose I will." He replied dialing on his cell phone. Dillon picked up his phone, receiving his instructions. Alfred hung up the phone.

"Master Richard, will you still be protecting the city?" he asked with no emotion.

"Ya." He said gloomily looking out the window.

They arrived home and Richard went up into his room. He glanced at the clock which read: 11:56 P.M. He took a long shower before changing into his Blue Tommy Hilfiger boxers. He looked around his dull room. It was a big room with a bathroom attached. A bed against the back wall was centered. His dresser was to the right once he left the bathroom. A computer in the left corner with newspaper clippings covering it. He sat on his bed and looked at various pictures. One of his REAL family, taken when he was a newborn. One of Bruce, one of him. Last, he saw the picture of her. Starfire. The name ringed beautifully in his mind. He often wondered where she was. As he did the other Titians.

After a brief moment, he went into the kitchen and ate his roasted duck with wild berry sauce in silence. After dinner, he slipped quietly into the basement. It really wasn't a basement, but a lair more or less. It had computers screens from small ones to large ones and a giant keyboard under the massive screens. There were many weapons on the wall followed by tubes holding their costumes. He went right past his Robin uniform and straight to Bruce's Batman uniform. He stared at it for a long time before turning of all the screens and lights in the huge, three story building. Tomorrow, he would have work.

He awoke without an alarm clock at 5:30 A.M. His eyes felt heavy as her changed into a black uniform. He went downstairs only to be greeted by Alfred.

"How do you feel today, master?" Alfred questioned, concerned.

"Like a piece of crap." Robin replied getting into the limo.

Robin went through many files that were in his brief case. Figuring out the bills his secretary had sent him and going through the applications his employees thought were the best. He went through them all and found one whose woman's first name was Raven. He stared at the name thinking of the Raven HE knew. Again, he let his mind wonder back to when the Titians were a team, fighting evil together; He took especially long remembering when Starfire was almost married. He remembered how scared and worried he was. Not to mention jealous.

They stopped at a red light and Robin's mind came back to him. He put away most papers, carrying a few. He was dropped off by Alfred at the front doors. Robin was now called Richard and was President of a mass production. Wayne Enterprises. It now stands a 115 story building. It has the highest standard security and over 500 hundred people employed. What they lacked, were janitors.

He entered into a plain room. The room had chairs, signs, and elevators. Richard glanced at his clock, 6:48. He walked into the elevator and started up. He was headed for the top floor. Robin had kept his hair short and spiky, of course, now he sometimes smoothed it down. He never wore his mask, instead wore sunglasses; even if it wasn't bright outside. He wanted only one person to see his icy- blue eyes; Starfire. He had no girlfriend, but got girls overnight when desired. He knew each girl in his office, and personally. He still only thought of truly being with Starfire.

He finished his 20 minute ride in the elevator and headed to his office. His office was just as plain as his room. Nothing but a desk, couple chairs, and his computer. He took a seat and flashed his computer on. Like magic, the phone range. Richard rolled his eyes.

Robin beeped the button on, "Wayne enterprise, President Richard Grayson speaking." He answered, a smile playing on his lips.

"Ha Ha, very funny Mr. Grayson." Cordilia Leeway answered. Cordilia, commonly known as Cordi, was Richards's best friend. She knew everything about him; his extracurricular activity, his super-hero job. She only didn't know about Starfire. and his past of being in the Titians. She was the same age as he, and had long brown hair. Her eyes were brown too, of course.

"What is on the agenda of business?" He questioned her.

"Nothing really, we have fixed all of the McDonalds problem with the government, and the clients have stayed away for the past three day, since….Bruce died." She seemed just as sad about Bruce as Robin was.

"Want to go out for lunch today, then?" He asked

"Sure." She answered happily.

"I'll pick you up around 1. Okay?" He looked at the speaker, hand on the button.

"Sounds good to me. See ya!" She answered and Richard disconnected them.

His eyes came back to his screen and he started playing Doom 5.

About 1, Cordilia showed up and the two headed for Ruby Tuesdays. They ate and Richard went home to be lazy and watch TV.

When the Sun finally set, Richard changed into his new uniform. It is all black with dark purple belting, and a big "G" on the front. His muscles stood out in the tight, suit. It showed his six packs and his belly line. He was HOT! He was called, The Bird G. The G stood for Gothom. He checked his computer screens for trouble. He sighted no serious danger, but decided to go some round for criminals.

He jumped from building to building; looking in allies, stores, and dark streets. At first, he thought the cost was clear, and that he would get a free night. Then, he sighted a criminal trying to pry open a jewelry store. Bird G found a door on the roof and slipped in undetected.

The criminal came in sounding the alarm. He dashed about trying to steal jewels. He set one of the big ones down. He got his filled bag and turned to pick up the big jewel he set down. He found it was missing and franticly looked around. In the corner of the building he saw the bright blue jewel bouncing up and down.

"Looking for this?" A shadowy figure stepped from the dark.

"Darn! I thought that you'd be home crying because your DADDY kicked the bucket!" He yelled, trying to throw Bird G, off.

"Daddy's last request was to kill people like you." He shoot back, trying to keep his cool. He lost his anger and let everything out.

He head-butted the guy straight on, causing him to fall backwards, releasing the jewels. BG kept the punches and kicks coming, one after another. In the jaw, in the stomach, on the mouth. Blood splattered about the room. The guy was clearly knocked out, but Bird G didn't care. He missed Bruce telling him what to do. SMASH! He missed fighting crime with him. KICK! He needed him. POUNCH!

Lights flown in the windows and Bird G knew he was to stop his fury and escape. He did so, leaving the jewelry store a bloody wreck.

He jumped out into the air and found a roof in the quiet part of town. He landed and collapsed, crying silently. He lay there, knowing where he wanted to be. He slowly got up and behind a dumpster, got dressed into casual clothes. He wore a dark blue shirt with flames at the bottom. He also wore black sneakers and pants. He put on his sunglasses and flung his bag over his shoulder. He headed for his usual, Club Brunanda.

He walked in and put his bag in the corner as he always did. He knew a lot of the people there and made this trip like always. A little alcohol drink led into a pile of beers. Before Richard knew it, he was drunk and hitting on a blonde. The two walked out of the club together going into her apartment waiting for a morning of sickness and confusion.

**FINALLY! Hey, I finished over ¾ of that all today(Which is Sunday) I usually have more time, but on Saturday I had a horse show. I went in 12 classes and my placings are: 8 first, 2 seconds, and I won two jackpots (which means I won Money, 40$ to be exact) It was a GOOOOOOOOD day! Well, how was my first fight scene? It was okay. I know it was another sad, depressing chapter. I will make better chapters. The next chapter will have more than just their average life, just wanted to get the background stuff out of the way. There is A LOT you guys don't know yet! Well, sorry is Star or Robin was out of character, but I tried to visualize them as older. I'm moving so my next chapter might be awhile. Sorry! TT new epi. was REALLY good! I like G-Nark (sp?) Anyway,**

**TTFN**

**-Angelrose450**


End file.
